The present invention relates to a device for installing single-control mixer cartridges in bathtub faucets.
Devices known as single-control mixer cartridges have become very popular; these devices are inserted in faucets of all kinds and in bathtub faucets or units. By operating a single actuation lever, the delivery flow-rate can be varied from zero to a maximum value and also the temperature of the water can be varied by mixing the hot and cold water reaching the faucet or bathtub unit.
Mixer cartridges are known which can be inserted in an optimum manner in faucets of the type used for washbasins or bidets; one such cartridge is obtained by converting a cartridge of the type described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/053,274 in the name of the same Applicant and incorporated herein by reference, said cartridge being engaged with a supplemental bottom of the type described and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/056,632, also in the name of the same Applicant, and incorporated herein by reference.
Such cartridges are also insertable in bathtub units, however said units have to be manufactured with complicated shapes in order to accommodate said cartridges. This is disadvantageous since it adversely affects the cost of the bathtub unit and negatively affects its functionality, creating water passages which are incorrect from the point of view of fluid dynamics.